My Kind of Love
by kurtbastian-forever
Summary: Kurt seemed to have a good live. A loving dad, amazing friends, a dream school. All of that changes when Kurt's dad hangs in the balance and Kurt's mom shows up to take full custody of her son. Kurt soon experiences a life and country he never knew. He also falls madly in love after heartbreak. Parings: Kurtbastian Warning: character death


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(

* * *

Kurt walked into his dorm room in Millennium Hall, admiring the old wooden beds and tables. The rooms were amazing they had tons of room and it had a home atmosphere. He was glad that his roommate, Connor had lacrosse practice so he could reflect on just how crappy his life was. Blaine was an idiot there was no other way to put it. Kurt thought that for once he finally had something good in his life, man was he wrong. While Blaine was leading Kurt along he had another man on the side, Jeremiah. It was obvious today during the Gap Attack that Kurt was just a hopeless romantic and a dumb one at that. He would never be good enough for Blaine. Besides who would want a guy with a troubled past, Kurt had to leave his old school because of death threats and bullies. Kurt was damaged goods with an awful past.

Hell even Kurt's relationship with his father was strained, ever since Kurt set his father up with Finn's mother, Carole, Burt was spending more and more time with Finn and Kurt just fell to the waste side. Blaine tried telling him that it was just how boarding school was, Kurt didn't believe it. Burt had a new favorite one who was actually straight. Kurt sighed and fell back on the 400 silk thread count pillow case.

He was tired of it all, his mother had divorced Burt when he was 10 due to her work. He would rather have his mother take care of him than Burt at the moment. She understood him more than his father. She seemed to understand that Kurt was stubborn, and wasn't into girls. His mother blamed distance and work divorcing Burt, but the main reason were her and Burt fighted a lot. To Kurt it seemed like she needed to find herself again. Not that Kurt could blame her, don't get him wrong Burt was an amazing father he just wasn't the sensitive type like his mother. So after the giant fight they moved on she moved back to France and well Burt stayed in Lima, Ohio and Kurt stayed with his father despite his mother wanting custody, but she figured Burt needed the stability. Kurt and his mother talked every day and they Skype every weekend, saw each other during the summer. However they both wanted more.

He was just tired of drama of being gay and into performing and fashion. Dalton was good for him, Kurt had friends and the no bulling policy was heaven. However he missed his friends from the New Directions. Well mostly Quinn, Santana, and Britney. Don't get him wrong he loved his friends from Dalton especially Connor, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and Jeff. They were amazing friends, and they understood Kurt.

Kurt sighed and got out of the bed he wanted a nice soothing shower to help his nerves after his argument with Frodo, wait Blaine. He took of his uniform and placed it gently in the laundry hamper careful to not wrinkle it. He turned on the water and grabbed his I'm in a foul mood shower gel which smelled amazingly. He hopped into the clear boxed shower and closed the door and adjusted the water and the shower head to the massage setting.

Connor walked into the door after lacrosse practice and heard singing in the shower. "Hey songbird." He teased going into the bathroom to clean his face and freshened up before Kurt called him smelly, which he didn't get considering Kurt was a cheerleader on Dalton's team.

Kurt laughed softly enjoying the soothing water massage. "Hey Connor, how was practice?" He asked trying to sound like his normal self as he lathered up his hair with shampoo.

Connor smiled and splashed water on his face. "It was good, is something wrong, my sweet roommate? Oh by the way what sounds good for dinner or do you just wanna call someone and get takeout?" He asked flopping onto his plaid covered bed. Which was as neatly made as Kurt's.

Kurt sighed in the shower. "Nothing's wrong it was just a long day and sure takeout sounds awesome tonight." He said conditioning his perfect chestnut colored hair. He turned off the water and threw on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and went back into the sleeping part of the dorms. "Cheerleading practice was killer; I need Bengay and some Advil." He whined flopping onto his bed.

"Sure that's all that is bugging you? What are you in the mood for? Pizza, sushi, Chinese?" Connor suggested grabbing the Bengay from the medicine cabinet. "Lie on your stomach and allow me to help you besides I also need some too, that is of you wouldn't mind helping me apply since the back is always the hardest to do." He suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I'll just grab a heating pad." He said not that Connor hadn't done it before it was just kind of slightly awkward. "But I'll gladly do you." He replied patting the spot in front of him. "Oh and pizza sounds awesome." He and Connor were incredibly close but then again they were a lot alike in more ways than one. Connor was like the little brother Kurt always wanted.

"I'd gladly do you? You do realize how wrong that sounds right." Connor said plopping down in front of Kurt and taking of his shirt. "I'm glad you're my roommate, so how are things with Frodo?" He teased letting out a small sigh feeling Kurt work the medicine into his back.

Kurt sighed and gently smacked Connor upside the head. "Get your pretty little head out of the gutter." He teased working at Connor's muscles. "Let's not mention Frodo in this room, I'm over him. If he can't realize that all the time I have known him he was flirting and leading me on he doesn't deserve me." He grumbled hearing his iPhone ring. He picked it up and saw it was a number not saved to his phone. He answered it after the second ring. "Hello, yes this is Kurt Hummel son to Burt Hummel." Kurt felt numb as the voice on the other end of the phone told him his father had suffered a heart attack and was admitted to Columbus Medical Center. Kurt hit the red end button and felt his world crash around him.

Connor saw the look on Kurt's face. "Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked rubbing Kurt's shoulders. He was worried about his friend. Kurt may have put on a brave face and acted like nothing bothered him but in all actuality it did.

Kurt cried in Connor's muscular shoulder. "My dad he...he had a heart attack..and he's in critical condition." He sobbed into Connor. "Could you take me to Columbus Medical Center?" He asked around an ugly sob while he texted Santana, Britney, and Quinn. He was terrified out of his mind and worried sick about his father.

Connor looked at Kurt. "Sure honey, but first I need to to breathe and calm down, right now we don't have any idea as to what is wrong with your father. Getting all worked out and scared will do nothing besides hurt you. He's at a great hospital and they know what they are doing. Just stay calm and breathe." He instructed rubbing Kurt's back. "Let me call Wes and find my car keys." He muttered kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm here and I'm going nowhere.

Kurt hugged his pillow tightly as Connor talked to Wes. "t-thank you." He uttered grateful for Connor's help and support. "Wanna help me get changed?" He asked scared to be alone at the moment. Connor went to Kurt's closet and grabbed him a black tee shirt, a Dalton hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. He then grabbed an overnight bag from the bottom of the closet and stuck in a pair of lounge pants, a spare shirt, mouthwash, and face cream. Connor then went to his own closet and grabbed a v neck shirt, jeans, lacrosse hoodie, and a pair of sneakers.

Kurt sighed and put on the shirt and hoodie. In fact he snuggled into the blue hoodie as Connor helped in put on his jeans and sneakers. "My chest hurts." He cried worried about his father.

Connor grabbed Kurt's shoulders and placed and hand over Kurts heart. "Relax I don't want you to have a heart attack, my dad might be a doctor and I might be the best at science but I don't want to deal with you having a heart attack. I love you like a brother." He cooed wiping away Kurt's tears with a tissue. "Come on dear let's go." He grabbed his wallet and Kurt's along with both of their cellphones. Connor guided Kurt to his mustang; and opened the passenger side door for him.

The ride to Columbus was short and quiet. The only thing audible was the small purr of the engine and the sobs of a very scared sixteen year old. Connor was worried about Kurt, he looked broken in a way. He parked in a parking spot close to the main entrance. He went around and opened Kurt's door and looped arms with Kurt. They walked silently through the parking lot to the glowing lights of the main entrance. They walked through the sliding glass doors and were greeted by a perky blonde receptionist. "How may I help you two fine young men?" She asked very cheerfully it was like she forgot she worked in a hospital.

Connor frowned at the receptionist and the obvious cheer her voiced oozed."Well for starters would you be so kindly as to tell us where we could find Burt Hummel? He's the father of my friend here?" He asked as Kurt grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Sure honey, He's on floor five also known as the heart floor." The blonde directed pointing to the silver elevators lining the back wall past the two different gift shops. Connor led a shaking Kurt over to the wall and pressed the silver up arrow.

Kurt was shaking in fear once the elevator dinged to the fifth floor. "What if he dies, Connor? What will I do without my father?" He cried looking at his best friend. They were greeted by a nurse in pink scrubs and were directed into a small room with a two black leather couches and a couple of chairs. Kurt promptly sat on a couch and curled into a ball. Connor lifted Kurt's head and sat down rubbing Kurt's chestnut colored hair. "I'm sorry angel. I'm here for you."

Kurt sighed and curdled into Connors lap. "I'm worried." He muttered. Feeling his heart hurt and he felt a bit sweaty. Connor gently rubbed his arm seeing his father enter the room. "Hello Kurt and Connor." he greeted sitting across from the two teenagers.

"Well Kurt things arnt looking good. Your fathers right ventricle is very constricted . He's stable but his heart is a mess." Marcus Taylor said looking at his son, Connor. It was obvious where Connor got his good looks from. Both Taylor men had a strong jaw bone, jet black hair, and eyes as blue-green as the ocean.

Kurt felt panicked his eyes started watering the room started spinning his heart felt very constricted. Marcus's words were starting to run together. He felt awful and worried like he was about to die or lose all hope. He heard a far off scream of Kurt in the distance and then everything went black.

Marcus looked at Kurt and saw Connor wrap his arms rightly around Kurt. He grabbed his light blue stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Kurt's chest. "He's having an acute panic attack." He noted having a nurse grab a gurney. He gently lifted Kurt onto the stretcher and moved Kurt into an exam room and attacked oxygen into the boy's sinus cavity. "Okay let's see if this one has other family besides the one in the ICU." he said to a nurse worried about Connors best friend as to why he all of a sudden had a giant panic attack.

While Kurt was in the hospital with a hurting heart and a nasty panic attack. Adeline Boudreaux was in her backyard sipping a raspberry mimosa when her secretary, Juliette, handed Adeline her pink iPhone. She looked at the screen and saw it was an America number figuring it was Kurt she answered it. "Yes this is she." She answered hearing that her ex-husband was dying and that Kurt had suffered a nasty panic attack. "I'll catch the next flight out of Paris and be there as soon as I can." She sighed hitting the end button and having Juliette making the travel plans. She would be able to see her baby boy in a little less than thirteen hours. God she missed Kurt.

Connor dabbed Kurt's forehead with an ice cold towel. "Come on Kurt wake up your mother will be here soon besides I'm worried about you." He sighed grabbing Kurt's pale hand. Kurt opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked feeling tired and faint. "You're in the hospital Kurt; you suffered a nasty panic attack after learning about your father."

Kurt looked at his arm. "Is this necessary and wait my mother's coming?" Marcus laughed from the doorway. "Yes it's necessary, and yes I called her personally. Now let's get you calm and rested and tomorrow your mother should be here and you can see your father."

He sighed and adjusted the pillow. "Connor have I ever told you that your dad is annoyingly smart." He teased as Marcus grabbed a fresh blanket. Marcus smiled and tucked Kurt in, "Relax Kurt I'm still worried about your heart." He said leaving Kurt in the capable hands of his son.

* * *

AN: So that is the first chapter, the next chapter should be up in a couple days, I hope you like it. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy and make me write faster. :) Sebastian will come in really really soon.


End file.
